


Old Hunters x Female Hunter

by TheMadWriter121



Category: Bloodborne
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Multiple Orgasms, the hunter has a good time let's just say that, yet another one that's taken me awhile to finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadWriter121/pseuds/TheMadWriter121
Summary: The Hunter has had about enough of the Hunter's Nightmare, so she decides to get comfortable for a change. Little does she know that she's being watched, and is about to gain alot more friends than she has enemies in this nightmare~.





	Old Hunters x Female Hunter

The Hunter’s Nightmare truly was not the place to suddenly become a coward. 

The hunter sat down next to the lantern and leaned up against it, catching her lost breath with shaky intakes. Her gloved hands reached and clasped her arms. She had to steady herself, after running from, then right back to, the first lamp post where she had entered the nightmare. 

She recounted just how she had ended up back here. Maybe it was the terrifying landscapes, the beasts, or perhaps her mentality was not yet strong enough to take the nightmare? No, it was all the angry old hunters trying to rip the piss out of anything in their sight! 

It had been a completely bad decision to enter the nightmare. All of them had continued to chase her, even after she’d ran a good distance past them, deeper into the cesspool that was the nightmare. But where had that lead her? Right into swinging distance of the next set of angry, yelling hunters’ hammers and blades. Then she had just dropped her plans completely, and hauled her meek self right back to square one. 

The annoyed woman threw down her hat and removed her face covering, revealing her scowl. She was ashamed of herself. What all had she faced, and slain, in the waking world and not even blinked twice at it? Horrible beasts! Deformed dungeon dwellers! And yes, mindless hunters who wanted nothing but to satisfy their now beastly urges. 

Her head hung low, shoulders slumped, but she managed to pick herself back up and walk around, if for nothing except to think about what had just happened, and possibly how to remedy it. Exactly what was it that made her turn and run? It couldn’t have been anything to do with her fear of the hunters, she couldn’t be afraid of them, they were just trapped souls in a nightmare. She repeated this to herself over and over again, until her mind began to wander to other alternatives, to things she had not thought about in quite some time.

Was it because she was scared of being chased by so many men? The hunter remembered her days before she became a hunter of the dream, and she could recall that not very many possible suitors had looked her way when she reached a prime age for marriage. Perhaps that’s why her mother had sent her out to become a hunter, in hindsight, because what else was she good for then? 

The hunter shook off the saddening notion, then noticed just how hot she had become from the run. Her hand reached and pulled open the collar of her shirt to get some air. ‘How far did I run?’ She could feel the sweat running down her back now, soaking her dress shirt thoroughly under her hunter’s coat. And she just had to be stuck in a place that had no running water in any of its buildings, didn’t she? 

Her hands began to work at the buckles and ties on her coat and she pushed herself off the wall. The belts clattered and clinked together as she shifted out of the coat and let it fall to the floor behind her. Next went the vest over her shirt, then her boots, then- well, maybe not the pants just yet, she decided, going ahead and sliding the belt out of its loops and tossing it elsewhere. This was the most she had seen of what was underneath her coat in awhile. Her facial appearance had almost become a distant memory, as she dared not see how bad it had become, festering underneath her cloth mask. As if she had a mirror to check it in, anyways. 

With her clothing now down to just one layer, she felt a lot more free and could feel the cool air of the nightmare upon her sweat-drenched skin. It felt good, and allowed her mind to now wander to other things, like if there were only just men hunters in this nightmare? She began to giggle at the thought of their anger being fueled by their not getting any sex for the longest time. She walked around the lantern and continued to think about the old hunters. ‘Maybe if they’d seen that I was a woman, they would’ve treated me a bit more differently.’ The hunter thought. Her teeth caught her lower lip as a lewd thought came to mind. ‘What if I could give them what they want?’ 

She couldn’t lie to herself. The idea of several of them taking her, one at a time, aroused her. 

They were all so angry, so desperate for the hunt. But this had ultimately led to the question: how desperate were they for the cunt? 

She began to think of ways that she could get their attention. But the many times she had braved even stepping into their territory, her attire just proved more and more to be gender-neutral. Of course they couldn’t tell if she was a strapping young man or a beautiful young woman, her bloody face is covered all the time! 

The hunter let out an exasperated sigh. She removed her belt and tossed it to the side. With a loud crash, the belt had knocked over one of the many pots surrounding her and it smashed onto the ground. She gasped, but then began to giggle. There was just something about breaking stuff that was so fun. She was having fun. Little did she know, she wasn’t alone. 

Outside the nightmare chapel, a small crowd was gathering. The leader of said crowd heard a commotion and investigated beforehand, only to see a young woman, unarmed and quite unaware of her surroundings, taking off her clothes. Excited was an understatement for how this shook the old hunter up.

“Quiet down, ya idjits!” A beast cutter hunter hushed the growing group of men trailing behind him. 

Some cringed at his tone, others simply growled back at him. The group tiptoed until they reached the bottom of the stairs. Some perked up at hearing the smashing of glass inside the building, followed by a curt gasp, then muffled laughter. 

“Sounds like she’s already ‘avin’ fun without us.” Retorted a saif hunter. 

The men crept around and clung to each side of the doorless opening into the chapel. Collectively, they all risked a peek. 

The Hunter- gods, she was beautiful – was practically dancing around the lantern in nothing but her trousers, boots, and untucked dress shirt. They stared in awe as she raised her arms above her head high enough to show off the curves of her young hips, and the space in between her supple thighs, where the lantern’s light peeked out slightly, begged to be filled with the presence of another body. 

The old hunters were practically drooling with want. How long? How long had it been since any of them had seen, or lain, with a woman? Some of them had taken wives, or even whores on the side, to keep them company in their lives… but that was long in the past, long in their waking history. But here in the nightmare, the only emotions they ever felt were of anger and bloodlust. 

They would take this chance. 

Bravely, a beast cutter hunter stepped inside and took off his hat and face covering, revealing his vermin-corrupted face. Beneath his reddened eyes, vermin slithered and crawled under his skin, skittering down his neck, arms, and legs. All of them were like this: corrupted, blood-addled. But not every part of their bodies remained out of commission. 

The old hunter cleared his throat loudly. It seemed to get her attention, because the once jovially dancing hunter stopped dead in her tracks. She turned and stared in awe at the man before her. ‘Was this… one of the hunters from outside?’ She thought, studying the man’s face. She had never seen one of their faces fully before. As he drew closer, though, she had to admit that he wasn’t half bad to look at, given her standards, that is. 

Slightly panicked, her eyes trailed over to her saw cleaver she had stupidly left near the doorway. ‘Bugger!’ 

The old hunter got closer to the girl, and she backed up. “What do you want?” This was bad. Oh, why did she think taking off the only armor she had in a nightmare full of killers was a good idea?

Her bare hands found a cold wall behind her, and she tensed up. The old hunter stretched out both of his hands, letting his weapons fall to the ground with a clang. Accepting her fate, she closed her eyes, and waited for the pain of death. 

Instead of a pair of cold hands around her neck, as expected, a pair of cold, rough lips collided with her own, his hands instead grasping her breasts. Her eyes shot open and she grunted into the harsh, unexpected kiss. She tried to push him off of her, not noticing that more of the nightmare’s denizens had started to file in behind him. Her eyes widened when she saw them over his shoulder- ah! 

One of his hands had undone the button of her trousers and slipped down their front, and into her knickers. She had no choice but to gasp as two of the hunter’s fingers teased her sensitive bud, also letting his tongue intrude into her mouth. 

The other hunters began to surround them. She considered her options for a moment, then decided: she might as well enjoy what was going to happen. 

 

 

The hunter’s hands were tied to the lantern in the middle of the room, her naked body completely displayed to the horny old men before her. They had taken turns passing her around and getting her naked, groping every inch of flesh they deemed desirable. They all eyed her like she was a three course meal plus dessert, stroking their growing erections poking through their open trousers. 

Ever cocky, and ever sure of what they had planned for her, she enticed one of the dogs. “You’re just going to stand there like a pack of dumb beasts?” The hunter smirked and raised one of her bare legs to them. “Don’t play with your food!” 

One took the invitation and took to his knees in front of her. His hands reached out and took in gently, worshipping the bare piece of flesh. He began kissing and licking at her leg all the way up to her hips. She bit her lip, and kept herself from yelling to the gods as he then buried his face into her sex. Air was quickly leaving her lungs, and her mouth gaped open in search of any, but was soon filled with another hunter’s hard cock. A hand roughly grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged.

“Suck me, woman.” He commanded in a gruff voice. 

She did as she was told and moved her head back and forth, taking in as much of his girth as possible. The hunter below her pushed his tongue into her hole suddenly, and her teeth threatened to sever the cock in her mouth from its owner. Her eyes looked up to the man’s face above her. He was scowling in pleasure, so she supposed she was doing a good job. She let her tongue swirl around the fleshy appendage, feeling the protruding veins of his aged cock. 

He suddenly pulled away, as did the one eating her out. She whined, but didn’t have long before one was between her legs and pushing his penis into her body with extreme force. She screamed in pain and clenched her eyes shut. It had been ages since she’d lain with a man, let alone been fucked so roughly by one. He didn’t waste time in moving in and out of her at fast, irregular intervals, grunting like an animal with every thrust. After a minute the pain melted away into absolute pleasure. 

The hunter was a moaning mess, and soon felt her first climax quickly approaching, but the old hunter didn’t seem to be pulling out anytime soon. Before stressing about her possible pregnancy from this, she thought about how it would be quite impossible for these dead men to impregnate her… right? 

A guttural moan emitted from the old hunter inside of her as his hot seed shot from his dick into her womb. The sudden warmth caused her body to react and she soon came along with him. One final thrust into her and he pulled his flaccid dick from her, cum dripping from the tip. 

This went on and on for gods knows how long. Each of the old hunters would have her suck them to the point of climax, then empty their loads into her vagina. By the sixth fucking, her hold was a white, sticky, dripping mess. Cum leaked out of it in fat droplets, plopping down onto the stone floor beneath her. She swallowed hard and looked to her many lovers. Gods damn her, why did they all have to be so attractive? Most had shed their attire completely, so she beheld the scars and assorted marks that adorned their aged bodies. Yes, they were old, and dead, but they could fuck like champions. And she was sure all of them had fucked her. But what was the hurt in making sure of this? 

One walked over to her and undid the bonds on her wrists. They fell to her sides and automatically found their way hovering over her stomach. She was so full of their hot cum, so warm inside, feeling it swish around inside of her womb. She stuck two fingers into her hole and they came back sticky and white. She licked them clean lewdly, then turned her body over and pushed her ass up into the air. 

“Fuck me more!” She moaned, spreading her asshole with her two lubricated fingers. It was shameless, but the continuous fucking was absolute heaven.  
They were as beasts given a willing sex toy, sliding their cocks between her raw ass cheeks before plunging it into her hole. Her hands grasped onto the lantern pole, saliva from her agape mouth dripping down her chin and onto the metal, slicking it down. 

“She’s a bit eager for cock, ain’t she?” One hunter taunted from the side of the room. He approached her and hauled her up by her disheveled hair. She smiled and opened her mouth wide for him to shove his dick down her throat, balls deep, making the hunter gag on his girth. 

The hunter had no idea how things had amounted to this, but one thing was for sure: this was no nightmare, it was the wettest dream she had ever had.


End file.
